


Baseball Bats

by BeeFresh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baseball bats, Kenmas protective, M/M, kuroo tyrna protect his honor, lets pretend that people dont die from hard hits to the head, tsukishimas an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeFresh/pseuds/BeeFresh
Summary: Kenma wanted to surprise him. Little did he know, Tsukki just wants to ruin everything always. So mr. Bat comes in handy.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 25





	Baseball Bats

Kenma:

The house was quiet. The only sounds came from his fingers on the controller. A click of a button every now and again. Kuroo was in class. Although, he should be home soon. Kenma hummed. He’d let himself into Kuroo’s apartment to surprise him. He let a small smile flash across his face.

He sat there playing on Kuroo’s bed before he heard the front door crash open. Startled he looked up. Then he heard the voices. Loud, but with the door shut he couldn’t quite make out what they were saying. One was definitely Kuroo, but the other he had a harder time placing. He stared at the door for a moment, wondering if he should just stay hidden when he heard a large bang. He started up and rushed to the door, game forgotten.

He opened the door quietly and crept down the hallway. He peeked around the corner into the living area and let out a small gasp. Hands coming up to cover his mouth. His eyes widened and he felt like he’d just been shot. Because there on the floor was Kuroo. And on top of him was none other that Tsukkishima. He stared as they kissed. Kuroo’s legs twitched and someone let out a small moan.

Kenma backed up, back against the wall in the hallway. He slid down the wall as he tried to keep his tears from falling. Hysteria was slowly welling up. He barely heard the voices until Kuroos voice broke through.

“Let me go Tsukki I don’t want this.”

He heard a grunt and another slam.

“No, Kuroo, we’ve been dancing around this for too long.”

Kenma felt the tears well up and over his eyelids.

“Tsukki please.”

A whine.

“Please let me go. I really don’t want this.”

He heard Tsukki scoff.

“Then what do you want huh?”

Kuroo replied instantly.

“Kenma. I want Kenma.”

Kenmas eyes burned. His feelings swirled in his chest. A slap rang out and he heard Kuroo grunt. Kenma leaned over and peeked around the corner again. Tsukki was sitting on Kuroo, pinning his hips and hands, Kuroo was facing away from the hallway with an obvious red mark on his face. Kenma burned. Tsukki leaned over, “You can’t fool me Kuroo, I know what you really want.”

Kuroo’s head whipped up and he started shaking it.

“No Tuskki NO! Please. “

Tsukki leaned over and tried to kiss him again. Kenma burned red.

“Tsukki you don’t understand. I love him. I want Kenma and I always will.”

Kenma stood up slowly. He looked down at the baseball bat leaning against the wall in the corner of the room. His slim hand grasped the handle slowly but firmly. He lifted It up. It felt nice in his hands. He rounded the corner. Tears streaking down his unemotional face. He must have made a sound because Kuroo’s eyes found his and widened.

Kenma lifted the bat.

Kuroo:

He looked at the slumped figure in his lap.

He wiggled and slid out from under tsukki and looked at Kenma who was still holding the bat. Eyes wide and tears dripping.

Holy shit.

He just knocked Tsukki out with his old baseball bat.

Holy shit.

He stood up slowly and ran his hand over his sore cheek.

Kenma walked right up to him.

Kuroo stiffened, Kenma was afterall, still holding the baseball bat.

“Do you really love me?”

The question was soft and warm.

Kuroo smiled, “Of course I do Kenma, I always have.”

He reached up and gathered the smaller man into his arms. He heard the bat drop as Kenma folded his arms around Kuroo. Kuroo let out a soft huff.

“Holy Shit Kenma.”

“What”

“You knocked him out.”

The disbelief was very evident in his voice. Kenma looked up at him.

“He was hurting you.” There was a sense of determination and anger In Kenma’s golden eyes.

He buried his face in Kuroo’s chest again, “Plus he was touching you, and I don’t like that.”

Kuroo sighed.

“I promise I...”

Kenma cut him off.

“I know.”

He smiled. His little Kenma had just knocked out a 6ft tall person because he didn’t like him. Man he was so in love. Also maybe a bit turned on?

Kenma snorted.

Ok, maybe a lot turned on.

He looked down and then leaned down to kiss Kenma, but he pulled away.

“Uh -uh, go brush your teeth. Im not kissing Tsukki mouth.”

Kuroo stared and then bust out laughing.

“Ok my love. Anything for you.”

Kenma smiled.

“Anything?”

“Yes.”

“Then get him out of here before you come back to your bedroom.”

Kenma turned around and walked back down the hallway.

Kuroo stared after him.

Holy shit.

\--

Turns out, lugging out an unconscious man to drop at the stairwell and brushing his teeth were well worth doing.


End file.
